the_shadow_dimir_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
Minoru Hisakawa
'Minoru Hisakawa' Minoru is a mage and a member of Shadow Dimir. 'APPEARANCE ' Minoru has a height of 5 feet and 5 inches, Minoru has light blue straight hair that is waist length and is cut in a hime-cut style. With both of her bangs parted to the left and the right leaving one in the middle, she also has two long strands of hair in the front that goes down to her waist and they are breaded. Her eyes have a chestnut brown color to them and they are an almond shape. She has an athletic and lithe body and her skin has a light tan to it. Her guild mark is on her bottom left waist. As for her normal clothing, it's a light blue thin strapped top, with a light blue skirt to match with a frilly bottom to it, as for footwear it's only a pair of white strapped sandals. 'PERSONALITY ' Minoru is a very straight forward, and all around a serious person she never takes anything for granted and is always willing to put others in front rather than herself. She hates people who use repetitiveness, and justice for their own gain. She doesn't do a good job in keeping her temper in check sometimes and usually lashes out if people mock her too much, or bully her friends. She takes everything very seriously and doesn't like to joke around when in certain situations, she can also not understand jokes very well either, as she'll usually take them on a more serious note. She can be a bit naive on some things though. Despite all this, there is one thing she doesn't take seriously and that's when she sleeps, or when she wakes up. It usually depends on her mood though of when and where she'll fall asleep and she doesn't like being woken up in the early mornings. MAGIC AND ABILITIES ''' Minoru uses magic called '''Take Over '''which allows her to takeover the body of an entity's soul with things like Beast, Animal, Demons, and God souls.But Minoru herself uses the '''Take Over: Animal Soul which allows her Gain the abilities of the animal that she transforms into, such as enhanced combat abilities or the ability to fly or swim. This ultimately offers her a good deal of versatility as the transformations can be used both in and out of combat, depending on which one she picks. Spells Leopard's Roar: A roar that damages hearing, and any other sensitive sense that could be used for hearing it can make transmissions from telepathy to radio unbearable and this affects allies too. Shadow Stalk: A spell that allows her to completely be unheard from far distances unless she is strictly close to you, you won't be able to hear it until it's too late. Shadow burst: It combines shadow stalk and a speed spell that allows her to take on amazingly high speeds, while still being quite and stealthy. Leopard's claw: while enhancing her claws with magic she has enough striking power to make scratches on hard steel. Leopard's burst: One of her most used speed spells that can be used for fast traveling and among other things of the like. In-Learning Shadow Claw: The same as leopard's claw but it leaves an after image, allowing her to strike what may be like twice but it only happened once. Track: Instead of going by smells, minoru can now track by vision, by heightening her vision so much so that she can see imprints that have been left behind weeks or months ago, and can make out the smallest details, like what type of footprint it is and etc. Claws of the Leopard: By adding magic to enhance her claws she can launch them from her fingertips with explosive force on contact, and she can do this in mid swipe as well or just pointing a finger in a direction. Poison Claw: Due to her family's genes, Minoru can make her claws more deadly by coating them with poison by either certain types of cells in her body or blood, and saliva. And she can combine this poison tip ability with any of her other claw attacks. Dig: By enhancing her claw magic, Minoru can dig through in just about anything including steel. 'BACKGROUND ' Comming Soon........ http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over?veaction=edit Category:Characters